Sonic Adventure 3: Return Of Shadow
by shadow freak yeah
Summary: My all old story that got deleated a while ago for iligitimate reasons, so, I do this, get a new sn, so I don't get picked on, and start this again. please read and review! chapters 1-4 are up. DISClAMER: I own nothing
1. proluge

**PROLOGUE**

Yes, SA3 Is back, only this time, it's better, now that I have a little more experience with the Sonic cast's personalities, and with writing in general. Ok, so this might interfere with my other fan fic. So I'll just write this when I'm depressed, and can't do "funny", until this fan fic becomes more popular, which I hope won't take long :P... OH YA! DISCLAMER! Go see the description - -

20 MINNUTES AFTER COLONY ARK IS SAVED, LOCATION: UNKNOWN

"Wha? Where am I?" Someone said in the depths of a large forest in the middle of no where. He slowly looked around, watching everything and taking it all in. Nothing moved, nothing made any noise. It was dark in the forest, and there were a lot of vines around to get in the way of vision.

The person walked around a little, still not knowing where, or what he was. Then he noticed something. "What?!? WHY AM I HOVERING?!?" He looked down at his feet, and saw the hover boots, and something else. A single ring in his hand, slowly fading, gone. Without a trace of it ever being there. WHAT WAS HE?!? Suddenly, everything came flooding back, as if a levy has just been broken open in his head.

He remembered everything. He was Shadow the Hedgehog, the world's ultimate life form. He was fighting the Final Hazard when his ring count started to run low, he did a chaos control to the Colony Ark, to save it from crashing into earth. But only had one ring left after words. He used that ring, and let him self fall to earth, crashing here, wherever here was.

He glided around on his hover boots, until he came upon some wild life. _Well, where there's wild life, there's water..._ Shadow thought. He walked around until he came upon a large lake, completely surrounding him. Shadow was on the remains of Prison Island.

_I thought Me, Rouge, and the Doctor destroyed this place!_ Shadow looked around at the rest of the smoldering island, surrounded by several miles of water. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Shadow realized he was marooned in his past. There was no escape from Prison Island, whose name was making more and more sense by the moment. _ What did I do to deserve this punishment?!? _ Shadow thought desperately about what to do, he retraced everything that he'd seen. He'd seen a small forest, with little wild life, surrounded by smoldering craters, on a Island that he thought he destroyed. There was no hope, and no means of escape, not even a sunken boat with holes in the bottom. "No, this can't be right, nope, there has to be something else to it... Something that he had over looked, BUT THERE WASN'T!

Prologue is over, hope u enjoyed it, even though it's short, you'll just have to live with it. And since I hate seeming like I go on forever, I just like to say this, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS, OR ANY OTHER FREAKEN CHAPTER:P!


	2. proluge part 2

Hey, I got a review n.n, thanks Magic Pickle Fairy, anyway, next chapter.

PRISON ISLAND

"What am I going to do?" Shadow said to himself, somewhat hysterically. "I'm stuck on an island, I blew up, with no escape!" Shadow looked around one last time and confirmed what he thought. There were only patches of trees, and those that he could use to make some sort of raft were too thick to take down, and the other trees were too small. "HOW COULD IT GET ANY WORSE?!?" Shadow screamed to the heavens.

It started to rain. First it was just a small drop of water, then it poured down as if it was going to flood. After about five minutes of quickly rising in intensity, it leveled off, and started to thunder not too far away. "Just my luck, a thunder storm, with no shelter, on an island practically made of water. Well, that answered my question, it could threaten my life," Shadow said bleakly. Almost right after he finished saying that, a lightning bolt hit a tall tree. It slowly started to rock back and fourth, then fell over and made a resounding crash right next to Shadow.

"HOLY CRUD! That was TOO close!" Shadow tested the weight of the log, and noticed that it was just light enough for him to pick up. So he dragged it over to a small cliff over hang, and used the log as the first log he would use to create a small shelter.

Soon after that, Shadow went looking for more logs that had been struck down by what ever means. By the time the storm ended, Shadow had a nice little log tee pee, just large enough for him to lie down in. "Now for my next task, to find something to get even more wood, so that I can make this little mock tent, become something that I can live in," Shadow noted to no one in-particular.

Shadow soon found enough materials to keep a mildly large house made of rock and wood going. He also found several pieces of metal, that, if he could get a fire going hot enough, he could shape into a sword for protection from whatever could come his way, and an ax for getting more trees, and the occasional tree fruit to eat.

In the 1 or two years to come, Shadow lived off of what was still alive on the barren crater left of the island he once was trapped on. (in the capsule in SA2, that was on Prison Island, and he was trapped there... DUH!) By the time that he had almost finished a small raft that he had been building after he managed to shape the metal into a crude ax. He had also built a large cabin, with many rooms and places for storing food, along with several fenced off areas, to keep predators out (HEDGEHOGS ARE HERBIVORES! They live off plants, so that explains THAT).

When the time came, Shadow had packed supplies for the trip in several crude storage compartments on the "ship" that Shadow was going to attempt to escape from Prison Island with.

That day, he packed the rest of the supplies into the cramped boat, and pushed off from his home he was confined to for 2 years.

That's it, R&R OR DIE! Simple meaning, although many of you that read my stories don't understand it

- -. It means read it, review it, or die, simple.


	3. Anciant ruins

Ok, I'm finally writing this, since I have nothing else to do (my other story got deleted, and the person that I usually talk to just logged off, I can guess why...) I also just sent my complaint email and I'm waiting for a reply, so woe is me... anyway, on to the actual story... not me mopping because some idiot just caused several unneeded tasks...

Sonic:

It's been 2 years from the time that I turned into Super Sonic to save the world from the "Colony Ark Disaster"... Most everyone's gotten over the tragedy of Shadow the Hedgehog dyeing in space, and we've returned to our normal lives. Rouge is steeling gems again, Knuckles is protecting the master emerald, Tails is creating crazy contraptions once again, and last I saw Egg Man, I saw him in the ruins of the "Death Egg", his recreation of the Ark. (Authors Note: I Believe that the time line went some where along the line of Sonic 1, SA1, SA2, SH, Sonic 2 Sonic 3 and Knuckles. In terms of when the games took place, makes sense... This is taking place just after Sonic 3 and Knuckles, on my theoretical time line)

With the discovery of the Super Emeralds, everyone's finally found a new purpose, Rouge has something new to steel, lately, she's just been aiming for little things, staying out of my way, but no longer, I bet. Knuckles has something else to protect, Tails has something to research, and I have a new toy! Which is where I'm going now, to go to the ruins to see just how strong they are, the ruins should have enough creatures and stuff to keep me on my toes!

ANCIANT RUINS

(Authors note: this is the introduction of a level, I'm doing these by request... even if it was only one person... oh well, anyway, the flow of a level: first is the introductory line, which is what charectors say before they start a level, then comes the actual level, which will be written in third person... to make my life easier. When it's over, I give the grade, any person that's played a 3D sonic game should know what that is. After that I put up the character's response)

"Yeah! LETS GET READY TO PARTY!"

Sonic started down a cliff that lead down to the actual ruins, his ultimate goal, collecting rings along the way. About half way down the steep slope, he came upon a crab, and quickly struck it in a homing attack, then ran on to come upon a teleportation ring (AN: the things that you occasionally come upon in holes under the level and in caverns in Sonic 3 and Sonic 3 and Knuckles.)

"PERFECT!" Sonic yelled as he jumped through the ring, and came out the other side with fifty more rings. Sonic stopped just long enough to take out the Super Emeralds and use their power, and turn into Hyper Sonic, then dashed off, going even faster then before. Not even stopping to beat the enemies in some respectable way, Sonic just rammed into any opposition that had the misfortune to cross his path... Then, without warning, sonic created a warp hole, (AN: I made this up... just going at unbelievably fast speeds... you'll figure it out), everything started to look like Sonic was going light speed in one of the Star Wars movies.

Sonic couldn't really confirm it, but he could swear that anything he passed suddenly disintegrated into nothing in his slip stream. Then, without warning, a huge stone building came out of no where, Sonic ran face first into it, making a sickening thud when he hit, the third wall on the inside of the building (he crashed straight through the other 2). He looked behind him, and saw a spinning sign post, that really looked like a solid tube on a stick.

When it finally stopped, the score screen came up, with a Sonic back round, and tallied up all of the points. RANK: B

"AWSOME!"

"What was that?" I wondered aloud. It looked like I was going warp speed, something along the lines of doing a homing attack while doing Hyper Form, but a lot faster and more deadly. Unfortunately, it seemed like it drains rings way faster too, I only have 1 ring left!

"What was what?" Knuckles said from behind me.

I jumped, startled by his startled appearance, and replied, "oh, I just started going at warp speed when I was Hyper sonic. I didn't expect anything like that to happen.

"Well you should, you know that the Super Emeralds are plenty more powerful then the Chaos Emeralds, probably even more powerful, when combined, then the master emerald, although I, personally, doubt it. So if one Chaos Emerald can make you go about twice as fast, then a Super Emerald could probably make you go 100 times faster then you've ever gone before!"

"I don't know... I guess I'll head over to Tails' house and let him figure that out'

"Whatever, your choice, although I don't know why Tails can't just bring his lab here..."

"Mainly because most of it is breakable, nailed to the wall or floor, or can't survive you punching it 20 times whenever it beeps."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?"

"Ohhh.... Nothing"

"GET BACK HERE!" Needless to say, I tore out of there as if death it's self was chasing me... which... if anything besides Knuckles was chasing me, that statement would basically be true...

End story.

Hey, action/adventure... what do you think? well... who cares what you think? Answer: ME! which means you need to review.... HA!


	4. Radical Highway 2

Hey people, Shadow's back! Anyway, I'm just going to say right here, I'm ditching the camble soup mansion for now.... That and I'm sorry I haven't written anything in so long, I know I had a lot of fans..... ''sniffsniff''', which comes to a total of, what, 5 or 6? Oh well.... Anyway, this is my first chapter in a while, from me, and I hope it's not my last.....

SHADOW

"I'm back" I said, as I slowly came up to shore on my pathetic little raft that I had sailed on for so long. I looked around after I got off the boat, and off in the distance I spotted radical highway. "for old times sake" I said to my self as I came up to the highway.

RADICAL HIGHWAY 2

"Hmph"

Shadow started grinding down from the tower he started on when he first tried to escape from the military on Sonic Adventure 2.

He sped down the rail, went up the springs and found himself staring at Sonic. "Wha?!? Shadow? Where did you-"he started, then Shadow Attacked him, a homing attack, straight for the stomach. Fortunately for Sonic, he recovered from shock just in time to be able to dodge and counter. "So, Shadow, I see that you managed to survive your fall.... But how?"

"That's of no importance right now... just get out of my way"

"Shadow, how long have you been here?!?"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY SONIC!"

"NOT UNTILL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"

"FINE! I'll just have to force my way past you!" Shadow Dashed towards Sonic, but before Shadow could hit sonic, sonic did a chaos control, went behind Shadow, and did an ancient light to Shadow. He didn't stand a chance, because he was too weak from the long trip from prison island and the lack of food.

Shadow collapsed to the ground, defeated. "Now will you answer my questions?"

"Yeah, just give me a second... I survived by some impossible luck, just after I hit, my last ring disappeared, I figured out that I was on gun island... well... the remains of it anyway...there wasn't much left... I survived there by eating what was left, then I built a raft, and drifted back here, that gets us to now."

"Ok, so, where are you going?"

"I answered your questions. Now get out of the way!" Shadow ran towards sonic, but instead of attacking him, Shadow just jumped over sonic and kept on running.

Next, shadow came to a couple beetles, Shadow did a homing attack to them, and another appeared just in front of Shadow, he continued doing this until he reached a floating platform with the seven chaos emeralds in a small clear chest.

Shadow started to grab the chaos emeralds, when he noticed a slight red tint to the box, there were inferred lasers covering the box. Shadow knew that this was probably set up by Sonic to keep the emeralds safe. So he did the most obvious solution, used chaos control to get the emeralds out of the box before the security system detected him. After that, he spotted a patch of hotels and resorts, since Shadow had been living off of what he could provide for himself in a jungle, he decided to go to one of the resorts. He chose the NiGHTS into dreams hotel.

After he got down from the platform, he was greeted by about 50 gun bots... "Shoot! I must have set off the alarm.... No probem... CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow used the 10 seconds to dispatch every single one of the gun bots.

His next task was to get to the NiGHTS into dreams hotel. He started running, when he remembered that he was probably still being hunted for the bank robbery that happened before, and, since he was a top secret wepon, and was supposed to be locked up at where ever gun relocated to. So, since gun has certain tie-in's with the police, he was probably on Station Square's most wanted list. But alas, he remembered just second to late... because at that moment, 5 police cars squealed to a stop in front of Shadow.

It was a no brainier situation, run or die. Shadow ran, and used Chaos Control to help him. The police men were ready though, right behind them were 10 of Nascar's best high speed drivers, in special cars that were duplicates of the vehicle that set the land speed record (yeah, a little Sonic Xey, I know. Oh well...). Shadow ran, but they chased, and kept up. If Shadow didn't get away from them, he would get caught. He slowed down a little, jumped up to a light pole, and used the speed he was going at to turn the light post 90 degrees. He let go and landed at the entrance to the hotel.

RANK: A

"Ultimate Victory"

I entered the hotel to see the hotel manger talking to a police officer, I should have knowen this wouldn't have been easy. He used chaos control to take a key, sign the guest register, and run up to his room without anyone seeing him. "Finally, some rest and relaxa-"

"WHAT?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN A ROOM KEY'S GONE?!?" Shadow Heard the manager yelling.

Ok, cliff hanger, you'll have to wait a LONG time before I solve it... or maybe not time at all... what ever.... I don't know yet.... All I do know, is I WANT REVIEWS! Really, though. No reviews means that you have no oppinion, and no opinnion means that I cant make this story better. Which sucks horrobally.... Also, if you want a copy of one of my stories (besides the discontinued story with my other screen name, that one's discontinued) I have them on my hard drive, and I can send it to you. Oh, and on a final note... for levels, I'm taking suggestions, but, once again, for liability purposes, I have to ask you to email them to me. I will, however, post anything emailed to me about this story I seem fit, (in other words, if It fits, I'll put email up on here) once again, this fits the rules, so this story, right now anyway, can't be deleted, like my other stories were. (yeah, I'm sure most of my fan's know about this) and as a final note... I'm posting this under echelon2020's remaining story too, just incase people are checking that screen name, instead of this one.... (this proves that I'm him and he's me, no imposter, HA!, that and I have three email adresses, that's how I can get multiple screen names, one screen name per account, 3 screen names, simple. W/e, I'm going on again (It's been so long since I've done this... I'm out of practice.)


End file.
